Yume no owari
by Tomoe2
Summary: La vie semble aller pour le mieux pour la petite famille Himura lorsqu'un terrible accident change la face des choses...
1. Ureshii namida

Bonjour !  Ici Tomoe !  Je vous présente mon premier fanfic de kenshin et j'espère que vous aimerez.  Désolé que ce soit en français ^-^!

Disclaimer :  Kenshin est la propriété de Nobuhiro Watsuki et de tous les autres qui font du cash avec,  donc ne me poursuivez pas, ne ?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shō 1

Ureshii Namida

Kenshin marchait aux côtés de Kaoru sur le chemin menant  au centre de Tōkyō.  Le soleil de mai réchauffait paresseusement la terre qui embaumait l'air d'un parfum agréable se      mêlant aux douces effluves des sakura en fleur dont les pétales, caressés par le vent, tourbillonnait dans l'air avant de retomber sur le sol comme des milliers de flocons rosés.  Kaoru avait revêtu un kimono d'azur à motif de fleurs blanches que Kenshin lui avait offert ce jour là.  Kenshin, pour sa part, portait un kimono bleu avec ses éternels hakama blancs.  Il souriait, ses cheveux désormais courts lui chatouillant agréablement la nuque.  Devant eux, trottinait un jeune garçon semblable en tout à Kenshin, mais possédant le sale caractère de Kaoru.  C'était Shinta, et en ce quatorze mai, il avait quatre ans.  Il était très fébrile ce jour là, car okasama avait accepté de l'emmener chez Akabeko pour son anniversaire.  Shinta avait si hâte d'arriver pour enfin manger un délicieux shabu-shabu.  Il avait si envie d'y être déjà qu'il se mit à courir.  Kenshin, amusé par le garçonnet sourit davantage et étira doucement le bras pour saisir Kaoru par la taille, question de profiter un peu de cette solitude qui se faisait si rare.  Il ne rencontra que du vide, Kaoru s'étant élancée à la poursuite de l'enfant.

« Matte !  Shinta ! Reviens ici tout de suite ! » s'écria Kaoru. 

Le jeune garçon se retourna avec un sourire et poursuivit sa course à reculons.  Kaoru          accéléra le pas pour se saisir de Shinta, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, le petit se heurta à un grand jeune homme aux cheveux noirs hérissés portant un hakama blanc et un kimono violet plutôt poussiéreux.  Il transportait un sac sur son épaule.  Shinta se mit à pleurer.  L'homme le prit dans ses bras et le percha sur ses épaules.

« Ce n'est pas bien de se sauver comme ça de ses parents, Shinta.  Mais je dois avouer qu'avec une mère aussi   affreuse, il y a de quoi... »insinua-t-il avec un sourire narquois. 

Le petit garçon, incertain, cessa de pleurer un instant, tentant de reconnaître ce géant qui l'avait soulevé du sol.

« Yahiko!!! »  S'écria Kaoru, en colère, par habitude.  « Yahiko ??? » fit-elle ensuite, réalisant soudain le retour du garçon.  « Tu es revenu !!! »

Kaoru s'élança sur Yahiko et le bourra de coups de poings.  Le jeune homme éclata de rire, suivit de Shinta qui trouvait amusant de voir sa mère agir de la sorte.  Kenshin rit légèrement, un peu en arrière.  Yahiko l'aperçut alors et ses yeux se mirent à  briller.  Il déposa Shinta sur la terre ferme puis s'écarta de Kaoru pour s'approcher du samouraï.

« Tadaima » dit-il. 

« O kaeri de gozaru » répondit-il avec un doux sourire empli de sollicitude.  « Ton voyage a-t-il été  intéressant ? »

À ces mots, Yahiko se mit à farfouiller dans les plis de son kimono.  Kaoru s'approcha,   Shinta dans les bras.  

« Misao m'a prié de vous remettre ceci. » dit-il en  tendant une lettre. 

Kenshin la prit et déplia le papier.  C'était une  invitation à Kyoto pour assister au mariage de Misao et Aoshi.  Kaoru s'empara de la lettre en sautillant.

« Je ne peux pas le croire !!!  Misao va enfin épouser Aoshi !!! »

Elle sautilla encore un moment jusqu'à ce que Shinta, qu'elle tenait toujours dans ses bras, se misse à pleurer.  Elle tendit rapidement l'enfant à Kenshin, comme elle le faisait toujours lorsque celui-ci pleurait.  Kenshin le lova tendrement dans le creux de son bras et lui baisa le front.  L'enfant cessa immédiatement ses pleurs et s'endormi.

« Il t'adore » remarqua Yahiko. 

« Il le gâte trop oui !» répliqua Kaoru, jalouse. 

Kenshin se contenta de sourire.

« Si l'on poursuivait notre route ? » proposa-t-il. 

« Où allez-vous ? » demanda Yahiko 

« Akabeko, tu nous accompagnes ? » fit Kaoru avec un sourire qui en disait long 

Yahiko se gratta le derrière de la tête, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

« Oui, enfin…  Comme je n'ai rien d'autre à faire… »

Kaoru feignit de s'étouffer et assena une claque sur l'épaule du garçon, faute de pouvoir désormais atteindre la tête.  Kenshin sourit, Yahiko aussi.  Il rentrait enfin à la maison.

Après avoir traversé un pont en bois, il arrivèrent sur la principale rue de Tokyo.  Ils se rendirent directement chez Akabeko.  Le restaurant n'avait pas changé du tout en six ans et offrait toujours une ambiance chaleureuse. L'air embaumait le shabu-shabu et le sake, comme toujours.  À peine une dizaine de clients venait meubler le silence de leurs discrètes paroles.  Kenshin prit place à l'extrémité d'une des alcôve aux côtés de Kaoru en attendant qu'on vinsse les servir.  Yahiko semblait anxieux, il cherchait quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un.  Enfin, une jeune femme svelte au courts cheveux noirs vêtue d'un kimono orangé et d'un tablier blanc vint les saluer.

« Kon'nichi wa !  Bienvenu chez Aka… »

Sa phrase se termina dans un immense fracas alors que l'assiette qu'elle tenait à la main vint de briser sur le sol. Shinta, qui dormait toujours, n'en fut pas dérangé.  Des larmes se mirent à rouler sur les joues pâles de l'adolescente.  Elle porta un main à sa bouche.

« Yahiko-chan » articula-t-elle, enfin.  

De nouvelles larmes vinrent inonder ses joues. Yahiko qui jusque là était demeuré impassible ouvrit ses bras pour saisir la jeune femme et la serrer contre son cœur.

« Tsubame » murmura-t-il.

Tsubame sanglotait toujours, heureuse dans les bras de celle qu'elle attendait depuis un an.

« J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais pas »dit-elle.

Yahiko prit doucement le menton de Tsubame entre ses doigts et lui leva la tête doucement.

« Je n'ai pensé qu'à toi tout ce temps » assura-t-il.

Sur ce, il l'embrassa tendrement.

Kenshin qui avait été témoin de toute la scène se retourna vers Kaoru avec amour.  Telle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir des larmes rouler sur les joues de sa douce compagne.  Tendrement, il la prit par la taille et la serra contre lui en lui baisant le front.

« Allons » murmura-t-il « ne sois pas si triste. »

« Je ne suis pas triste » murmura-t-elle, les yeux clos.  « Cela me rappelle simplement des souvenirs… »

« Lesquels ? » demanda-t-il en appuyant sa tête sur la sienne.

« Te souviens-tu, lorsque je suis allée te rejoindre à Kyoto ?  C'est ce que Tsubame a fait que j'avais envie de faire, mais à cette époque… »

Kenshin acquiesça.

« Tout était si compliqué » termina-t-il.

Les larmes de Kaoru redoublèrent.

« Je suis si heureuse !  Tout le monde goûte enfin au bonheur… »

Kenshin la serra contre son cœur.

« Toujours en train de pleurer cette fille ! » fit une voix derrière eux.

Tous se retournèrent pour se retrouver face à face avec Megumi qui souriait de plaisir.  Ses noirs cheveux longs cascadaient sur ses épaules et elle avait troqué sa veste lilas pour un kimono blanc orné d'un obi bleu profond.  Tsubame rougit soudain, se rendant compte qu'elle venait  se donner en spectacle avec Yahiko dont elle s'éloigna rapidement, retournant à ses tâches, pour éviter les moqueries.  Kaoru sécha rapidement ses larmes en tirant la langue à Megumi.  Kenshin lui sourit.  Elle s'en approcha langoureusement.  Kaoru allait exploser de rage quand la femme renard se détourna de Kenshin pour s'emparer de Shinta qui s'éveillait.  Elle le prit dans ses bras et se mit à le couvrir de baiser.

« Comme tu es mignon » lui disait-elle.  « Il est difficile de croire que Kaoru puisse être ta mère !!! »  s'exclama-t-elle en riant, une main devant son visage.

Le petit garçon riait, ne saisissant pas trop ce qui faisait rire cette femme qu'il adorait.  Kaoru allait s'élancer pour étrangler Megumi quand Sanosuke fit son entrée.

« Elle ne changera jamais…  Megumi, es-tu si désespéré d'obtenir Kenshin que tu t'en prends à sa réplique miniature ? »

« Oro~! »fit Kenshin

Tous rirent, sauf Megumi et Shinta.

« Moi vais marier Megumi-sama » s'exclama fièrement le petit.

Shinta bravait toujours ce géant qu'était pour lui Sanosuke. Il le voyait, sans doute, comme un opposant à l'amour de sa chère Megumi.  Kaoru rageait, Kenshin souriait.

« Tant mieux !  Au moins on sera débarrassés »lança-t-il, avec un regard en coin pour Megumi.

« Ken-san » demanda Megumi.

Celui-ci lui sourit.

« Je te rend ton fils, j'ai quelque chose à faire » dit-elle un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

Doucement, elle tendit Shinta à son père.  Shinta s'accrocha à Megumi, ne voulant pas la laisser.  Elle réussit tant bien que mal à s'en défaire.  Le petit se mit à pleurer.  Courts furent ses sanglots car bientôt, Yahiko le hissait à nouveau sur ses épaules larges et puissantes.  Il en était toujours ainsi, Shinta demeurait rarement plus de quelques minutes au sol.  Il était adoré de tous.

Megumi s'avança donc vers Sanosuke et lui fit un sourire digne d'un renard.  

« BAKA !!!!! »  S'exclama-t-elle en lui assenant quelques coups de sa valise médicale.  

Tous   éclatèrent de rire, Shinta le premier.  Ce combat terminé, le petit groupe prit place dans une des alcôves.  Sanosuke s'assit au bord du passage pour bien accrocher les serveuses au passage.  Yahiko prit place à ses côtés pour pouvoir le narguer plus facilement.  En face d'eux s'assirent Kaoru et Kenshin puis au fond, Megumi s'installa, Shinta sur ses genoux.  Tsubame, avait définitivement reprit son service, Tae la réclamant.   L'atmosphère autour de la table était des plus joviales.  Kenshin était très heureux de constater que ses amis n'avaient pas changé, qu'ils étaient demeurés les même. Sanosuke ingurgitait des quantités phénoménales de sake et tarabustait Yahiko sans relâche, ce dernier se vengeant en lui lançant du riz.  Kaoru et Megumi argumentait encore au sujet de bagatelles…  Les seules choses ayant changé, étaient, semblait-il, lui et son fils.  En effet, l'avènement de ce dernier avait tout changé.  Kenshin avait troqué son sakaba et son rôle d'hitokiri pour celui de père.  Il se sentit soudain vieux. Il  aurait bientôt trente-cinq ans.  Il se sentait un peu à l'écart de ces jeunes, bien que Megumi le suivit de près avec ses trente ans.  Enfin,  Kaoru avait vingt-cinq ans, Sanosuke vingt-six et Yahiko dix-neuf…  Kenshin eut une pensée pour Tomoe qui aurait trente-huit ans.  Cette dernière fut rapidement chassée par le cri aiguë de Shinta qui venait d'apercevoir Ayame et Suzume qui accompagnaient le docteur Genzai, l'aidant à marcher.  Kenshin se sentit soudain jeune !!!

« Amours » s'écria Shinta.

« Shinta !! » s'écrièrent-elle en cœur, s'élançant vers l'enfant, laissant le docteur pantelant, qui aurait fait une vilaine chute si Sanosuke ne l'aurait pas rattrapé à temps.

« Ça va ? » Demanda Sano.

« Oh oui très bien… Mais vous, on dirait que non…  Vous auraient-on frappé sur la tête ??? » S'enquit-il, un regard pour Megumi.  

Le petit groupe s'esclaffa de nouveau.  Le docteur prit place aux côtés de Sanosuke, les deux fillettes allant rejoindre Megumi et Shinta.  Suzume, voulant imiter Tsubame, avait coupé ses cheveux courts, cela la vieillissait un peu, elle ferait une très jolie femme. Ayame pour sa part, malgré ses neuf ans, n'avait pas abandonné sa coiffure de fillette, bien que ses cheveux lui descendissent maintenant au milieu du dos. Yahiko allait parler quand Suzume s'adressa à Kenshin.

« Kenii-san, est-ce qu'on peut aller jouer à l'extérieur avec Shinta, dis ? »

Ayame s'enthousiasma à son tour.

« Oh !  Oui !  Kenii-chan, viens jouer avec nous et Shinta dehors. »

Shinta prit aussi part à la supplication.

« Papa ! » S'écria-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Kenshin ne pouvait résister à tous ces enfants qu'il adorait.  Il allait répondre oui lorsque Kaoru l'interrompit.

« Allons, les enfants, Kenshin est fatigué, allez jouer seules avec Shinta… »

« Est-ce vraiment prudent, Kaoru, avec tous les chariots… » avança Kenshin.

Kaoru s'empara de son fils et le tendit à Suzume qui s'était levée pour supplier Kenshin de plus près.

« Je te le confie » déclara Kaoru.  « Tu as douze ans, tu es une grande fille, je suis persuadée que tu peux bien t'en occuper. »

Suzume, l'air sévère, prit l'enfant dans ses bras, prenant son nouveau rôle très au sérieux.

« Et moi ? » S'enquit Ayame, jalouse.

Kenshin l'attira près de lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

« Toi, tu va veiller sur Suzume qui veille sur Shinta. Ta responsabilité est encore plus    grande ! »

Ayame, fière, sauta au cou de Kenshin, puis s'en fut en trottinant derrière sa sœur.  Tae leurs ouvrit la porte et elles se glissèrent dans la rue maintenant bruyante. Ce petit cirque terminé, Yahiko tenta de prendre la parole, mais il fut de nouveau interrompu par Kenshin, cette fois-ci.

« Kaoru, ne crois-tu pas qu'il serait plus prudent que… »

Kaoru ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer.

« Iie, Ayame garde souvent Shinta, je lui fais pleinement confiance! »

Kenshin se tu, il savait qu'il ne gagnerait pas.  Mais tout de même, c'était dangereux.  Il ne serait pas rassuré tant que les trois enfants ne seraient pas rentrés.  Yahiko tenta à nouveau de prendre la parole.

« J'ai une très bonne nouvelle… » commença-t-il.

D'un regard, il appela Tsubame.  Cette dernière les rejoignit rapidement, sortant la lettre que le jeune homme lui avait confiée plus tôt d'une poche de son tablier, la tendant à Yahiko. Il allait poursuivre lorsqu'il fut interrompu à nouveau.

« Je sors, savoir les enfants seuls ainsi ne me rassure pas. »

Sur ce, Sanosuke fit mine de se lever.  Il fut rapidement remis à sa place par Megumi.

« Toi, mêle toi de ce qui te regarde… » murmura-t-elle.  Puis, elle sourit. « Continue Yahiko »

Il tendit la lettre à Megumi.  Cette dernière l'ouvrit, Sanosuke étirant son cou pour voir aussi, en vain. Megumi poussa un cri de joie qui fit sursauter ses compagnons et retourner les têtes des clients.

« Quoi ??? » S'écria Sanosuke, curieux plus que jamais.

« Aoshi et Misao vont se marier ! » S'écria-t-elle au comble du bonheur.

Sanosuke reprit place, apparemment déçu.

« Ah, ce n'est que cela » lâcha-t-il…

Megumi allait intervenir lorsqu'un cri strident venant de l'extérieur retentit.

« Shinta ! » s'écria Kenshin en se levant, renversant la table.

Sanosuke, l'ayant devancé, s'élançait déjà à l'extérieur.


	2. Hisui no ame

Bonjour !  Ici Tomoe !  Je vous présente mon premier fanfic de kenshin et j'espère que vous aimerez.  Désolé que ce soit en français ^-^!

Disclaimer :  Kenshin est la propriété de Nobuhiro Watsuki et de tous les autres qui font du cash avec,  donc ne me poursuivez pas, ne ?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shō 2

Hisui no ame

Lorsque Sanosuke fut à l'extérieur, il n'eut le temps que d'apercevoir Ayame se tenant au milieu de la route entre le nombreux chariots qui circulaient à toute vitesse. Rapidement, sans même y réfléchir, il s'élança pour la saisir.  Il l'attrapa par la taille et roula avec elle sur le bord de la route.  En plein vol, il aperçut Shinta qui pleurait au milieu du chemin, un bracelet de jade dans les mains.  Mais il était trop tard. Le cocher du carrosse ne put l'éviter et le heurta de plein fouet.  Les chevaux s'emballèrent et piétinèrent le corps menu du garçonnet alors qu'une pluie de billes de jade retombait sans bruit.  Sanosuke ne fut pas témoin du spectacle, protégeant la jeune Ayame d'un éventuel faux-pas de la part des chevaux.

Kenshin se tenait sur le porche du restaurant.  Une main encore sur la porte.  Il vit tout, sans pouvoir bouger.  Tout son corps tremblait.  Ses yeux fixaient ce qui restait de son enfant sous cette pluie de pierre.  Tout était silencieux.  Il entendait seulement le bruit des petites billes retomber sur la terre.  Il resta un moment ainsi, hébété, pantelant.  Puis, bientôt, il fut bousculé par le reste du groupe que ne put que constater l'étendu des dégâts.  Kenshin tomba à genoux, le regard vide.

La circulation était maintenant tout à fait immobilisée.  En fait, plus rien ne bougeait, même les passants demeuraient immobiles.  Certaines femmes pleuraient ou criaient.  Outre les perles de jade, du riz et des légumes jonchaient le sol, baignant dans une marre de sang grandissante.  Les chevaux s'étant apaisés, le cadavre sanguinolent de Shinta apparaissait clairement dans toute son horreur.  

Un cri de désespoir sortit Kenshin de sa torpeur et il regarda Kaoru s'élancer sur le corps de son fils, impuissant.  Elle prit le petit corps dans ses bras puis se mit à le bercer en sanglotant. Tsubame se réfugia dans les bras de Yahiko en pleurant, Tae retourna à l'intérieur pour informer le docteur Genzai de la situation, les yeux emplis de larmes.  Megumi, refoulant ses sanglots, alla rejoindre Suzume qui pleurait de toute son âme, assise sur une poche de riz.  Doucement, elle la serra dans ses bras et la berça et lui chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille.  Suzume ne pouvait cesser de pleurer, prenant sur elle toute la responsabilité de l'accident.  Megumi la souleva de terre pour la ramener dans le restaurant.  Elle la confia à Sanosuke qui avait traversé le chemin, Ayame sanglotant dans ses bras forts et puissants.

« S'il te plaît, Sano… » demanda-t-elle. Une larme qu'elle ne put retenir roula sur sa joue blanche.  « Peux-tu t'occuper d'elles ? »

Sanosuke acquiesça, l'air grave.  Les petites l'avaient toujours considéré comme un grand frère, Megumi savait que seul lui pourrait les calmer.  Kenshin aurait pu faire mieux, sans doute, mais dans cette situation…  Les fillettes pénétrèrent dans l'établissement suivies de Sanosuke et Tsubame, qui ne pouvait plus soutenir cette vision atroce.  Le ciel s'était assombri, le vent soufflait maintenant avec plus de force.  Quelques gouttelettes tombaient du ciel de temps à autres.  Megumi lança un regard à Yahiko, l'enjoignant à s'occuper de Kenshin.  Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé.  Toujours sur ses genoux, la poussière se faisant boue tachant ses hakama, il regardait fixement devant lui, hypnotisé.  Yahiko, les yeux remplis d'eau, s'agenouilla auprès de celui qu'il admirait le plus au monde.  La pluie commençait à tomber avec plus de vigueur.

« Kenshin » murmura-t-il.  « Kenshin… »

Ce dernier ne broncha pas.  Des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur les joues de Yahiko et sa voix se fit davantage suppliante.

« Kenshin… » fit-il en le prenant par les épaules.  « Onegai, Kenshin… » dit-il en baissant la tête, essayant de combattre la douleur qui l'assaillait.

Mais Kenshin refusait obstinément de bouger.  Son esprit était vide.  Il ne voyait, ni n'entendait plus.  Il ne voulait plus jamais rien ressentir.  Jamais.

Pendant ce temps, Megumi avait rejoint Kaoru qui berçait toujours Shinta au milieu de la route.  Ses cheveux défaits lui collaient au visage à cause de la pluie maintenant drue, un visage déformé par la douleur.  Ses yeux exprimaient une folie pure.  Son kimono neuf était imbibé de boue et de sang, des taches qui ne disparaîtraient jamais, comme celles qui souillaient maintenant son cœur.  Megumi s'agenouilla dans la boue à son tour.  Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle.  Tous les badauds étaient disparus, même l'homme au carrosse qui avait laissé un peu d'argent, tous ses gages, en fait, son maître le pressant de poursuivre sa route.  Megumi soupira.  Doucement, elle tenta de reprendre l'enfant à Kaoru qui lui chantait maintenant une berceuse.  Dès que Megumi la toucha, elle se mit à hurler.

« Zettai ! » s'écria-t-elle  « Zettai…nai ! »  « Honto jā nai !!!  HONTO JĀ NAI !!! »

Puis, ses sanglots redoublèrent.  Megumi tenta à nouveau de s'approcher, mais la réaction fut la même.  Elle attendit un instant, son kimono blanc se souillant lentement se boue et de sang.  Il allait être irrécupérable.  Megumi soupira et retroussa ses manches.  Après une grande respiration, elle assena une gifle puissante à Kaoru qui encaissa avec surprise, lâchant l'enfant pour se rééquilibrer.  À ce moment, Megumi s'empara de corps de Shinta et le tint serré contre son corps.

« Gomen nasai… »murmura-t-elle en se détournant de Kaoru qui saignait maintenant du nez et de la lèvre inférieur. 

Megumi prit doucement Kaoru par la taille et l'entraîna, à corps défendant, à l'intérieur du restaurant.  Kenshin, que Yahiko tentait toujours d'éveiller, sentit instantanément la présence de Kaoru lorsqu'elle passa à côté de lui, mais surtout, il sentit l'odeur métallique du sang.  Sans un mot, il se leva à sa suite.  Yahiko, déboussolé, resta un moment agenouillé dans la fange, frappant de rage le sol de ses poings.  Un éclair zébra le ciel en silence.

À l'intérieur, tous les clients avaient disparus, Tae avait fermé boutique pour la journée.  Assis dans un coin reculé, elle et le docteur Genzai discutaient sans intérêt.  Tsubame, assise seule dans une alcôve pleurait à chaude larmes.  Finalement, Sanosuke, assis au bord d'une alcôve, tentait vainement de consoler les deux fillettes sanglotant sur sa poitrine.  En entrant, Megumi prit soin de ne pas leur faire voir le corps du petit.  Elle le déposa lentement sur une pile de tatami dissimulée par un rideau de soie rose.  Quelques gouttelettes de sang tachèrent l'étoffe.  Megumi n'en avait que faire.  Avec lenteur, elle aida Kaoru à s'asseoir, la confiant aux bons soins du docteur et de Tae.  En se retournant, elle fut surprise de voir Kenshin assis contre la porte, son sakaba appuyé contre son épaule, la tête baissée, Yahiko à ses côtés.  Enfin, ils étaient tous à l'intérieur.  Megumi soupira, pourquoi devait-ce être elle qui s'occupe de toute cette besogne ?  Elle aurait eut envie, elle aussi, d'éclater en sanglots.  

Lasse, elle s'approcha de Sanosuke et des fillettes.  Ayame s'était endormie et Suzume, quant à elle, somnolait en sanglotant.  Sanosuke les berçait doucement, distrait.  Ses grands yeux bruns contemplaient le vide avec fatigue.  Megumi tendit sa main blanche pour caresser le font de Sanosuke du bout des doigts.  Ce dernier sursauta à ce contact inhabituel.  Megumi lui fit comprendre qu'elle voulait l'entretenir de l'affaire.  Sanosuke baissa les yeux sur les deux enfants maintenant endormies.  Avec douceur, il les étendit une à une sur le tatami rugueux de l'alcôve.  Puis, il se leva, se déployant sur toute sa hauteur.  Distrait, il suivit Megumi dans les cuisines.  Il prit place sur un petit banc servant sans doute d'escabeau.  La femme s'appuya sur un comptoir, face à Sano.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »demanda-t-elle.

Sanosuke leva la tête pour regarder Megumi.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » répéta-t-elle.

Sanosuke baissa douloureusement la tête.  Megumi contourna le comptoir pour se camper devant l'homme.  Elle prit doucement, mais fermement, son menton entre ses doigts pour le forcer à la regarder.  Une surprise l'attendait.  Le visage de Sanosuke se décomposa en une grimace de douleur.  Il ne put retenir les sanglots qui lui bloquaient la gorge et des larmes douloureuses se mirent à rouler sur ses joues.  Plutôt que de cacher son visage de ses mains, d'un geste brusque, il attira Megumi contre lui.  De ses bras, il l'entoura, s'agrippant désespérément à elle.  Il noya son kimono de larmes brûlantes d'orgueil.  Megumi, surprise, se laissa aller à cet embrassement inattendu.

* * *

La pluie tambourinait toujours sur le papier de riz, accompagnant de son crépitement les sanglots maintenant moins intenses de Sanosuke.  Il gardait toujours Megumi prisonnière de ses bras, l'obi de son kimono maintenant presque tout à fait déchiré.  D'abord surprise, Megumi n'avait pas bronché.  Puis, voyant qu'il ne la laisserais pas de si tôt, elle se décida, après plusieurs ébauches du mouvement, à passer ses bras autour de son cou.  Enfin, après quelques moments, elle se mit à lui caresser les cheveux.

« _Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? » pensait-elle.  « __Qu'est-ce que je fais ?  Je ne devrais pas l'étreindre ainsi.  Lui non plus d'ailleurs.  Ce pourrait-il que…  Non, c'est impossible !  __Megumi no baka ! Comment puis-je penser à des choses comme celles-ci à un moment pareil! »_

 Doucement, pour ne pas brusquer Sanosuke, Megumi se dégagea de son emprise affective, se sentant soudainement soulagée et à la fois déçue.  Elle pouvait encore sentir sur son corps la chaleur de Sanosuke, ses mains dans son dos…  Elle hésita un moment, puis, du bout des doigts, elle sécha ces larmes qui ne cessaient de s'échapper de leur digue.  Sanosuke ébaucha un mouvement pour se saisir de cette douce main, mais s'arrêta, le bras à la hauteur de la poitrine.  

« _Qu'allait-il faire ? »_

Megumi fit mine de rien. Sanosuke laissa retomber son bras.  Elle approcha un autre banc et s'assit en face de l'homme.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Sanosuke? »

Il déglutit bruyamment, tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées confuses.  C'était pourtant simple…  Si simple.

« En sortant d'Akabeko, Ayame a aperçu un marchant de bijoux. » Sa voix tremblait, se brisant parfois sur certains mots.  « Prudemment, ils ont traversé la rue pour aller voir les bijoux.  Comme Suzume avait un peu d'argent, elle a offert a Ayame de lui acheter un bracelet en jade pour lequel elle mourait d'envie.  Elle était si pressée… de le montrer à Kenshin, qu'elle a… traversé la rue en courant, sans… regarder.  Heureusement… pour elle, il… ne lui …est rien… arrivé… »  

Sanosuke marqua une longue pose, des sanglots commençaient à entrecouper ses paroles.  Megumi tendit la main, mais s'arrêta à son tour dans son mouvement..  Sanosuke tenta de lui sourire sans  toutefois y parvenir.

« Mais…  Son précieux bracelet de jade lui a glissé des mains.  Elle s'en est aperçu que de l'autre côté de la route.  Patiemment, elle a attendu le moment propice pour aller le récupérer.  Mais…  Mais…  Shinta voulait la devancer et s'est lancé sur le chemin sans même que Suzume n'ait le temps de réagir.  Mais…  Il ne s'est pas fait frapper immédiatement, il est resté un moment au milieu du chemin.  Juste assez longtemps pour récupérer le bracelet.  C'est… »

Sanosuke soupira, sa respiration étant saccadée.

« C'est à ce moment qu'Ayame a crié, car elle a vu une voiture qui avançait à toute allure.  Sans même regarder, elle s'est jetée au secours de Shinta.  C'est à ce moment que j'ai attrapé Ayame. »

De nouvelles larmes d'amertume roulèrent sur les joues de Sano.

« Si seulement j'avais pu voir Shinta, je l'aurais sauvé !  Tout est de ma faute  J'avais une chance de le sauver, mais à cause de ma stupidité… »

Megumi posa sa main sur sa bouche, sa raison n'arrêtant pas, cette fois-ci, ses élans d'affection, l'empêchant ainsi de débiter d'autres âneries.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute… » murmura-t-elle.  « C'est… »

Megumi laissa sa phrase en suspend.

« Je ne comprend pas…  Si seulement…»

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, car un cri suraigu  lui coupa la parole.

« Kaoru ! » s'écrièrent simultanément Megumi et Sanosuke en s'élançant vers la salle à manger.


	3. Hisuterii

Bonjour !  Ici Tomoe !  Je vous présente mon premier fanfic de kenshin et j'espère que vous aimerez.  Désolé que ce soit en français ^-^!

Disclaimer :  Kenshin est la propriété de Nobuhiro Watsuki et de tous les autres qui font du cash avec,  donc ne me poursuivez pas, ne ?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Shō 3 Hisuterī Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle à manger, Sanosuke et Megumi s'immobilisèrent dans leur course, les yeux écarquillés.  Kaoru, dans la pénombre, se tenait au milieu de l'allée, un balai à la main.  Les cheveux fous, le regard égaré, elle ne cessait de crier des mots inintelligibles, menaçant dangereusement quiconque tentait de s'approcher d'elle.  Megumi remarqua que Kaoru avait repris possession du corps mutilé de son enfant et le tenait serré contre elle.  Le devant de son kimono était souillé d'une tache sombre et humide grandissante.  À chacun de ses mouvement, le bras disloqué du garçonnet s'agitait mollement dans l'air.  Ses menaces semblaient être dirigée surtout envers Kenshin, qui toujours assis la dévisageait d'un regard morne et sans vie.  Yahiko Tae et Tsubame, seul témoins de la scène, le docteur Genzai étant rentré à la maison avec les fillettes, tentait de calmer les élans rageurs de la jeune femme.  Megumi remarqua que Tsubame serrait fermement son bras droit de sa main gauche, une tache sombre s'élargissant autour de celle-ci.  Les autres ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué.  Lentement, Megumi s'approcha de la jeune fille et l'invita à s'asseoir. N'attirant nullement l'attention des deux autres, elle déchira l'étoffe avec un craquement sec et entreprit de soigner cette vilaine blessure.  Sanosuke, pour sa part, s'était avancé au niveau de Yahiko et regardant la scène.  Yahiko lui jeta un regard désespéré qui lui demandait d'intervenir. 

« Ça ne servirait à rien…  Elle doit passer au travers sa crise.  Elle finira bien par se fatiguer » murmura-t-il.

Yahiko soupira.  Soudain Kaoru se tu, on entendit à nouveau la pluie crépiter sur le papier de riz.

« _Enfin… » pensa Yahiko._

Malheureusement, le silence fut de très courte durée.  Kaoru prit une grande inspiration et pointa Kenshin d'un doigt accusateur.  Tous regardèrent.

« C'est… » commença-t-elle.  « Tout, ça…  Tout ça c'est… »  Elle s'arrêta pour inspirer. « Tout ça, c'est de TA FAUTE !!! » s'écria-t-elle soudain un grand coup de tonnerre accompagnant son jugement.

Kenshin sursauta, ainsi que le petit groupe, à ces mots.  Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'incompréhension, regardant toujours le doigt accusateur de Kaoru.  Des larmes roulaient maintenant sur le visage de la jeune femme.  Sa main tantôt droite et condamnatoire tremblait maintenant d'émotion.

« TA FAUTE ! » lança-t-elle de nouveau dans le silence ahuri.

« Kaoru ! » s'indigna soudainement Tsubame qui s'était levée, son bras maintenant bandé.

Kaoru se retourna vivement vers elle.  Tsubame recula instinctivement alors qu'un éclair grandissime jetait sur la pièce assombrie, un moment, un éclairage arbitraire.  Kaoru la dévisageait maintenant avec colère.  Lentement, elle se mit à avancer vers elle, chaque pas vers l'avant entraînant un pas arrière pour Tsubame.  Tous, trop éberlués pour réagir, regardaient la scène. Tsubame fut bientôt acculée au mur.  La pauvre petite tremblait se tout son corps. Kaoru maintenant à quelques centimètres de son visage, appuyait contre sa poitrine la dépouille sanguinolente de son fils et de l'autre main éleva le balai pour l'appuyer contre sa gorge blanche exerçant davantage de pression à chaque minutes si bien que Tsubame avait de la difficulté à respirer, chacune de ses inspirations étant ponctuée par un long râle.  De ses mains, elle tentait de repousser l'arme improvisée, mais les forces de la femme semblaient êtres décuplées.

« C'est de sa faute.  C'était son rôle de protéger Shinta.  Mais il a échoué et maintenant…  Et maintenant… »

Des larmes de frayeurs roulaient sur les joues bleuies de Tsubame.  Elle ne pourrait pas tenir plus longtemps.  

« _Elle va me tuer ! » pensa-t-elle._

Kaoru semblait chercher ses mots, se débattant avec sa raison qui tentait sans doute de l'arrêter.  Elle secoua frénétiquement la tête puis poussa un long cri, exerçant simultanément le maximum de pression sur la gorge de Tsubame.  Cette dernière ouvrit grand la bouche ses yeux s'écarquillant alors qu'un flot de larmes s'en écoulait.

« Hey ! Jou-chan ! » s'écria fortement une voix derrière Kaoru.

Cette dernière, folle de rage se retourna , laissant ainsi Tsubame choir contre le mur, libérée de son emprise de fer.  

« _Gomen, jou-chan… » pensa Sano en fermant les yeux, serrant les dents._

Kaoru n'eut pas le temps d'apercevoir Sanosuke qui lui assena un coup de poing dans le ventre.  Les yeux de Kaoru s'agrandirent alors qu'elle expirait dans un râle douloureux.  Ses muscles se relâchèrent et elle retomba mollement dans les bras de Sanosuke, le cadavre de Shinta heurtant le sol avec un bruit sourd, le balai avec grand fracas.  Un éclair aveuglant déchira alors le ciel, accompagné par un roulement de tonnerre semblable au plus gros des feux d'artifices.  La seule chandelle éclairant la pièce s'éteignit.

« C'est terminé. » affirma platement Sanosuke.

À ce moment, l'enchantement qui semblait les avoir tous tenus immobiles sembla levé.  Yahiko et Tae s'élancèrent soudain sur Tsubame, Yahiko la prenant dans ses bras en tremblant de rage et d'impuissance.  Tsubame repoussa vivement l'homme.

« Laisse-lui de l'espace pour respirer ! » s'écria furieusement Tae en prenant Yahiko par le devant de son kimono, le forçant ainsi à se lever et à reculer.

Yahiko dévisagea Tae.  Il ne l'avait jamais vu s'emporter ainsi.  Elle était d'ailleurs plus forte qu'il ne le pensait…  Cette dernière repoussa une mèche qui collait à son front en soupirant de lassitude.

« Je vais à la cuisine lui chercher de l'eau.  Tiens toi loin d'elle ! » lança-t-elle avec hargne.

Yahiko acquiesça, confus plus que jamais.  Il s'assit au bord d'une alcôve et regarda bêtement ses mains.

« Ya… hi… ko… »

À son nom, le jeune homme leva les yeux.  Tsubame lui faisait signe de s'approcher.  Yahiko hocha vivement négativement de la tête.  Le souvenir de la force de Tae était trop frais.  À ce moment, la femme pénétra dans la pièce avec une tasse d'eau.  Elle s'agenouilla près de sa patiente et regarda Yahiko en rougissant.

« Approche…  Je ne…  Je ne voulais pas être si brusque. » expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire timide.

Il n'en fallut pas davantage à Yahiko pour qu'il saute sur ses pieds et aille s'agenouiller à son tour auprès de sa belle.  Avec douceur, il prit sa petite main dans les siennes, immenses.  Tsubame, qui avait fermé les yeux, les ouvrit lentement.  Lorsque son regard rencontra celui de Yahiko, des larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues. »

« Shhh » fit Yahiko d'une voix réconfortante.

Tsubame tenta de sourire, Yahiko le lui rendit.  Puis, Tae tendit la tasse à la jeune fille.  Avec précautions, elle aida Tsubame à s'abreuver.  Cette dernière s'étouffa et se mit à tousser douloureusement, recrachant l'eau au visage de Yahiko.  Nerveusement, elle tenta de rire, mais s'étouffa à nouveau.  Yahiko, lui, ne put se retenir et éclata de rire, accompagné de Tae.  Tsubame sourit enfin.  Toute cette tension s'échappait enfin d'eux.

Pendant ce temps, Megumi et Sanosuke avait étendu le corps de Kaoru dans une alcôve.  Rien ne servait de presser son réveil.  Megumi s'était assise à ses pieds, soupirant de lassitude.  Les coudes appuyés sur ses jambes, elle prit sa tête, qui élançait maintenant douloureusement, entre ses mains.

« _Bon…Kaoru est enfin calmée, je sais ce qui s'est passé, il faut … »_

Megumi fut distraite de ses pensées par des éclats de rire.  Elle releva vivement la tête pour regarder le petit groupe qui s'esclaffait. Elle ébaucha un maigre sourire.

« _Si seulement je pouvais en faire autant…  Enfin…  Il faudra ramener Kaoru au dojo, je vais demander à Tae de le faire…  Puis, il y a Kenshin, je crois que Sanosuke… »_

Tout en réfléchissant, elle avait parcouru la pièce des yeux.  Elle fut surprise de voir que Kenshin n'était plus assis contre la porte.

« Sano !  Kenshin, il… »

« Je sais.  Il a profité du fait que nous regardions tous dans la direction opposée pour filer en douce.  Tout à fait son style d'ailleurs.  Lorsqu'il a glissée la porte, la chandelle s'est éteinte, mais nous n'avons pas remarqué.  Ça ne servirait à rien de le chercher, nous passerions à côté de lui sans même nous en apercevoir… » dit Sanosuke en rallumant la dite chandelle.  « Bien…  Tout semble se calmer, je vais rentrer…  Ja ! » lança-t-il en se retournant pour sortir à son tour. 

Megumi allongea le bras pour saisir la manche de Sanosuke.  Ce dernier se retourna.  Le visage de Megumi se découpait arbitrairement de la pénombre, au gré de la flamme qui vacillait de temps à autres.   Ses yeux étaient emplis de supplication et de fatigue.  Sanosuke soupira. 

« _Bon sang !  Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? » pensa-t-il. « __Je ne peux pas lui laisser la situation sur les épaules… Bakayero !  Vraiment, quel égoïste je fais ! »_

Sanosuke se racla la gorge, gêné.  Il regarda le sol, puis la main de Megumi le retenant toujours par la manche, enfin, il croisa les yeux de Megumi à nouveau.

« Je… »

Megumi baissa les yeux.

« Tae raccompagnera Kaoru au dojo, elle y restera avec Tsubame et Yahiko.  Moi je dois préparer le corps de… » Megumi prit une grande respiration pour calmer l'agitation qui montait en elle.  « Je dois préparer le corps de Shinta pour demain.  Mais avant, je dois aller au cimetière pour… »

« Je m'occupe de cela.  Ne te préoccupes que de Shinta… » coupa Sanosuke. 

Un silence lourd d'inconfort s'installa entre eux.   Ils demeurèrent ainsi un moment.

« Ano… » fit une voix féminine.

Megumi et Sano sursautèrent, se retournant vers Tae qui se tenait debout, non-loin de là.  Megumi lâcha immédiatement la manche de Sanosuke, qu'elle tenait toujours fermement, rougissant légèrement, baissant les yeux.    

« Je crois que je vais raccompagner Kaoru au dojo.  Yahiko pourra la porter. »

Sanosuke glissa ses mains dans ses poches, bombant légèrement le torse. Il tenta de prendre un ton détaché, sans trop y parvenir.

« C'est ce que la femme renard avait proposé. » 

Yahiko émergea alors de la pénombre, Kaoru dans les bras.

« On y va ? » demanda-t-il.


	4. Nagai Yoru

Bonjour !  Ici Tomoe !  Je vous présente mon premier fanfic de kenshin et j'espère que vous aimerez.  Désolé que ce soit en français ^-^!

Disclaimer :  Kenshin est la propriété de Nobuhiro Watsuki et de tous les autres qui font du cash avec,  donc ne me poursuivez pas, ne ?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shō 4 Nagai yoru 

Kenshin marchait.  Il ignorait depuis combien de temps.  En fait, cela avait peu d'importance.  Plus rien n'avait d'importance.  Il marchait droit devant, ignorant même où ses pas allaient le mener.  Il pleuvait toujours et il était trempé jusqu'aux os.  Ses cheveux sombres collaient à son visage avec insistance, la boue tachait ses pieds et quelques fois ses chevilles.  Il n'en avait cure.  Plus rien n'avait d'importance.  « C'est de ta faute. »  Sans cesse, ces mots lui emplissaient la tête.  Il avait tout perdu.  Son fils, sa femme…  Tout.  Encore une fois, il avait perdu les êtres qui lui étaient chers.  C'était de sa faute, en effet.  Il attirait sans doute le malheur sur sa tête et celles de ceux qu'il affectionnait.  C'était peut-être là une punition méritée pour avoir souillé sa lame meurtrière une fois de trop.  Ses pensées cessèrent leur cours à cet instant, alors que ses genoux se dérobaient sous son poids.  Tout devint noir pendant un instant.  Kenshin relâcha la tension de ses muscles et se laissa aller à cette nuit réconfortante.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il vit la cime des arbres danser au gré du vent dans le ciel étoilé.  Cela avait quelque chose de très apaisant.  Il sentait ce même vent caresser son visage avec une fraîche douceur.  Avec lenteur, ses sens lui revenaient et il pouvait sentir sous lui un lit d'aiguilles de pin.  Leur parfum lui chatouillait agréablement les narines.  Il prit une profonde inspiration, puis ferma les yeux.  Il devait garder son calme.  Kaoru avait besoin de lui.  Malgré son accusation, il savait qu'elle aurait besoin de son support, de sa présence.  Enfin, il l'espérait.  Il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux.    Le ciel s'offrait de nouveau à lui, infini.  Avec précautions, il se mit sur son séant.  Il était légèrement courbaturé, mais il avait connu pire.  D'une main distraite, il défit le nœud qui retenait ses cheveux emmêlés tentant de chasser les nombreuses aiguilles orangées y ayant élu domicile.  Il constata  que ses hakama étaient maintenant gris et qu'il était trempé.  Il soupira.  Puis, s'aidant de son sakaba il se leva, tentant de découvrir où il se trouvait.  Il constata rapidement qu'il était aux limites de la ville, à peine à une lieu de l'orée de la forêt.  Il se souvint alors qu'il y avait un jinja dans les parages, un peu plus au nord, peut-être, coincé entre un mur de pierre et une petite cascade.  Y passer la nuit pour prier lui apparut comme une excellente idée.  Il se mit donc en route, les étoiles éclairant faiblement son chemin.

* * *

Tsubame remonta à nouveau la boîte à musique qui égrena sa douce mélodie à nouveau comme si elle n'avait jamais cessée.  D'une main distraite, elle refit le nœud de son yukata qui se défaisait sans cesse.  Puis, elle porta ses mains à sa gorge qui affichait une large bande bleue douloureuse.  Elle aurait pu y passer si Sanosuke n'avait rien fait.  Doucement, elle s'agenouilla, posant une regard circulaire sur la modeste chambre de Yahiko.  Tout semblait reposer sous une couverture de poussière.  C'était donc là la chambre que Yahiko avait habitée pendant toutes ces années.  Tsubame se rendit soudain  compte qu'elle n'y avait jamais pénétré avant aujourd'hui.  Leur relation durait depuis bientôt trois ans, mais Tsubame se sentait encore gênée lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule avec le jeune homme.  Ils se tenaient par la main et parfois, Yahiko l'embrassait, mais ils n'avaient jamais franchie cette limite.  Yahiko disait respecter ses choix et qu'il attendrait qu'elle soit prête… Mais Tae lui avait dit comment était les hommes et Tsubame avait peur de voir Yahiko aller chercher ce qu'il désirait dans les bras d'une autre.  Tsubame souffla la chandelle.  Un doux glissement mit fin à ses réflexions.

Yahiko entra à pas feutré dans sa chambre plongée dans la pénombre.  Il remarqua que la boîte à musique de Tsubame jouait toujours.  Dormait-elle ?

« Tsubame ? » hasarda-t-il.

Celle-ci attendit un moment avant de répondre, contemplant la silhouette noire de Yahiko se découpant dans la raie de lumière.

« Je suis ici, tout près du futon… »

Yahiko sursauta malgré lui, ne s'attendant pas à une réponse.

« Tu as pris un bain… » remarqua doucement Tsubame.

« Euh…  Oui…  Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait attendre… »

« Ça ne fait rien… »

Yahiko fit glisser à nouveau la porte derrière lui, plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité la plus complète.  Il demeura debout, immobile.  Tsubame ne se leva pas.  La tension montait.

« Tu as pris un bain ? » demanda Yahiko.

« Oui. » répliqua timidement la jeune femme.

Yahiko se racla la gorge.  Allait-il le lui demander ?

« Tu…  Tu portes un…un yukata ? »

Tsubame rougit instantanément.  Yahiko regretta aussitôt ses paroles.

« _Kami-sama !  Il ne veut tout de même pas… » Tsubame rougit davantage et se tordis les mains de gêne._

« _Mais qu'est-ce que je viens de dire !  Je perds la tête ou quoi ?!?  Baka !  Tu vas lui faire peur ! » Yahiko croisa ses mains dans son dos, mal à l'aise, rougissant comme une pucelle._

« _Non !  C'est impossible…  Enfin, peut-être que si…  À vrai dire, c'est notre première nuit ensemble…  Peut-être est-ce la coutume…  Non…  Enfin si…  Enfin… Qu'est-ce que je dois répondre !!! »_

« _Kami-sama !  Elle ne répond pas !  Je dois l'avoir offensée.  Je dois vite y remédier… »_

Un silence lourd accompagné de la discrète mélodie de la boîte à musique régna encore un moment.  Puis, Tsubame et Yahiko brisèrent l'enchantement.

« Je crois… » dirent-ils simultanément.

Le silence revint à nouveau.

« Vas-y » dit Yahiko après un moment.

« Non, toi » insista Tsubame.

Yahiko ouvrit la bouche, cherchant quelque chose à dire, mais il semblait que son esprit était vide.  Tsubame attendait, anxieuse.  Yahiko trouva enfin.

« Que..  Je…  Kaoru…  Oui !  Kaoru.  Tae m'a dit qu'elle veillerait sur elle cette nuit, alors nous pouvons… » Yahiko sembla hésiter un moment, Tsubame suspendue à ses lèvres.  « Nous pouvons dormir. »

Tsubame soupira, au bord de la crise intérieure.

« _Et moi qui allait lui proposer de s'étendre  !!! » pensa-t-elle en émettant un léger gémissement, si discret qu'il fut couvert par la musique._

«   C'est parfait !  C'est ce que je voulais te demander ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec un peu trop de joie.  Yahiko ne releva pas.

« _ Pfff !  Je viens d'éviter quelque chose de gros moi ! » pensa-t-il en soupirant à son tour._

Yahiko fit quelques pas vers Tsubame.  Celle-ci se leva avec un léger bruissement de soie.

« _Elle porte un yukata !!! » pensa Yahiko malgré lui.  « Tu veux que j'allume une lampe ? » demanda-t-il, mourrant d'envie de la voir dans cette tenue._

« Non ! » s'écria Tsubame, plus vivement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.  «   Je…  Je ne veux pas que tu me…  Je ne veux pas que tu vois…  Je ne veux pas que tu vois ma blessure ! » termina-t-elle, soulagée d'avoir une bonne excuse.

Yahiko haussa les épaules imperceptiblement : il avait essayé.  Avec des gestes lents, il alla s'étendre sous les couvertures.  Tsubame demeurait immobile, debout au pied du mur.  Nerveusement, elle passait et repassait sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Ça t'embêterait d'arrêter la musique ? » demanda Yahiko d'une voix déjà ensommeillée.

« Pas du tout… » répondit-elle en fermant le couvercle en bois de la boîte.

Puis, elle demeura encore un moment immobile.  Elle attendit un moment.  La respiration de Yahiko se fit régulière.  Il dormait.  Doucement, Tsubame se glissa, en yukata, sous les couvertures déjà imprégnées de la chaleur agréable de Yahiko.  Elle posa sa tête à côté de la sienne, respirant le doux parfum des cheveux encore humides du garçon.  Le sommeil vint la cueillir peu de temps après pour l'entraîner dans un doux monde de rêves.

* * *

La terre humide dégageait d'agréables parfums à chacun des pas de Sanosuke.  Autour de lui, des hotaru éclairaient son chemin d'une douce lueur verte.  Les doux échos d'une petite rivière parvenaient de temps à autre à son oreille, au gré du vent. Mais Sanosuke était trop préoccupé pour en profiter pleinement.  Il avait dû réveiller le fossoyeur  et lui lancer un tas de bêtises et de menaces pour le convaincre de creuser une fosse qui serait prête à l'aube.  Cela l'avait mis en rogne et il était d'humeur massacrante.  De plus, il avait promis à la femme renard qu'il lui tiendrait compagnie pendant sa besogne.  Il n'en avait aucune envie et aurait préféré aller jouer avec ses copains toute la nuit, quitte à perdre tout l'argent qu'il possédait. 

« _Pourquoi doit-elle s'occuper de ça ?  C'est pas son travail ! »_

Il soupira et s'aperçu qu'il avait dépassé de quelques mètre la clinique du docteur Genzai.  Il revint sur ses pas et sauta la petite barrière, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.  Il atterrit les pieds dans une immense flaque d'eau.  Sanosuke grogna.  Vraiment, c'était son jour de chance.  Il fit quelques pas sur le chemin, sans toutefois sortir de l'eau.  Il avança de nouveau.  Toujours de l'eau.

« Teme ! » lança-t-il, furieux.

« Le chemin est cavé au centre, marche dans l'herbe. » fit une voix devant lui.

Sanosuke s'exécuta.  Ses pieds rencontrèrent effectivement la terre ferme.  Il grogna encore un peu puis alla rejoindre Megumi, assise sur la galerie dans la noirceur.  Il prit place à côté d'elle et s'appuya contre une colonne en bois.

« Tu dormais ? » demanda-t-il

« Non, je t'attendais. »

Les yeux de Sanosuke s'étant habitués à la pénombre, il remarqua que la femme  portait toujours son kimono taché de sang.

« Tu ne t'es pas changée ? »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton bourru.  « Je vais jouer dans le sang toute la nuit ! » lança-t-elle, sèchement.

« Tu ne devrais pas avoir à faire ça. » déclara Sanosuke.

« Ah oui ?  Alors dis-moi qui le fera ? » demanda-t-elle, agressive. « Tu as sûrement eu de la difficulté à faire accepter au fossoyeur de creuser toute la nuit, alors dis-moi comment j'aurais pu obtenir d'un embaumeur qu'il arrange Shinta ? » questionna-t-elle ses paroles retombant comme une pluie de couteaux.

Sanosuke ne répondit pas, regardant ses mains.

« Ce n'est pas le chef de la police qu'on enterre demain, ou encore Monsieur Yamagata !  Ce n'est que Himura Shinta !  Un enfant comme un autre, sans importance ! »

« Oy !  Fais attention à ce que tu dis ! » avertit Sanosuke.    

Megumi marqua une pose.  Sans dire un mot, elle se leva.  Sanosuke fit de même.  En silence, ils pénétrèrent dans la clinique endormie.  Alors que Sanosuke faisait glisser la porte, Megumi gratta une allumette et éclaira trois lampes reposant sur une table.  Aussitôt, le corps mutilé de Shinta, qui se trouvait sur cette même table,  fut plongé dans cette lumière doré que le papier de riz adoucissait.  Sanosuke tressailli à cette vision et renversa, dans un mouvement de recul, quelques instruments.  Megumi qui s'était agenouillée devant la table se retourna, exaspérée.

« Assied toi là et ne touche plus à rien ! » ordonna-t-elle en pointant le mur.  

Puis, sans attendre, elle retourna à sa besogne.  Sanosuke obéit.  Il croisa ses jambes en tailleur, appuya son dos contre le mur et attendit.

* * *

« _Kami-sama, je vous en prie, écoutez ma prière.  Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été un homme admirable.  Mes mains sont souillées par le sang et je sais que malgré tout mes efforts pour racheter mes fautes, je ne pourrai jamais les effacer. Là n'est pas mon désir, en fait, de les sentir si près de moi me permet de ne pas oublier mon rôle.  Mais là n'est pas ce dont je veux vous parler.  Mon fils.  Shinta.  Il est à vos côtés désormais.  Je l'aimais beaucoup…  Je veux dire je l'aime toujours.  Et je sais que toutes mes supplications ne pourraient le ramener dans le monde des vivants…  Alors je ne vous demanderai qu'une chose, une seule.  Je sais qu'à ma mort, l'enfer m'attendra, mais Shinta était innocent.  Je vous en prie, ne lui faîtes pas payer le prix de mes fautes.  Si votre dessein est que je survive amèrement à ceux que j'aime, faîtes que ceux-ci puisse trouver le repos éternel dans le bonheur.  Je ne vais jamais au sanctuaire, j'ai négligés mes devoirs religieux, mais je vous en prie, accordez-moi cette unique faveur.  Je ne vous ai adressé personnellement qu'une fois auparavant, cela remonte à il y a vingt ans, à la mort de Tomoe.  Je sais que vous m'avez accordé la faveur que je vous avais demandée.  Alors, je vous en prie, accordez-moi celle-ci.  Confiez mon fils à Tomoe.  C'était une femme exceptionnelle avec les enfants, elle saura en prendre bien soin.  Elle comprendra que je pense encore à elle…  Merci infiniment d'avoir prêté l'oreille à ma prière…  Je vous en remercie en mon nom et au nom de Shinta…  Prenez-en bien soins… »_

Kenshin frissonna.  Le vent se faisait plus frais.  Il leva les yeux aux ciel.  Les étoiles brillaient avec autant d'éclat.  Soudain, une étoile filante traversa rapidement la nuit.  Était-ce un    signe ?  Kenshin n'en savait rien, mais il fit tout de même un vœux.  Que tout rendre dans l'ordre, c'était tout ce qu'il espérait.  Pour Shinta, il s'en remettait aux mains du tout-puissant. Kenshin se leva un instant, frottant ses genoux endoloris, puis, il s'agenouilla de nouveau.  Il posa son sakaba devant lui et ferma les yeux.  Les joyeux clapotis de la source berçaient son oreille et le vent faisait danser ses cheveux défaits autour de sa tête.  Kenshin sourit, apaisé par la nature.  Bientôt, des hotaru vinrent se joindre à sa méditation.  Kenshin, immobile, sentit quelques unes d'entre elles venir se poser sur ses mains jointes.  Il ne les chassa pas, leur léger bourdonnement accompagnant la rivière dans sa mélodie.  Ainsi, Kenshin médita jusqu'au lever du jour.

* * * 

Tsubame s'éveilla en sursaut.  Elle repoussa les couverture et s'assit.  Elle était en nage.  Pourtant, elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir fait un cauchemar et d'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas particulièrement peur.  Elle soupira, elle était maintenant tout à fait éveillée.  Doucement, elle se leva et reposa les couvertures sur Yahiko qui souriait en dormant.  Tsubame frissonna, l'air s'était refroidi.  Rapidement, elle enfila son peignoir.  Puis, elle remonta sa boîte à musique et l'ouvrit.  La douce mélodie envahit le silence, Tsubame s'appuya contre le mur et se mit à fredonner.  Lentement, elle sentait que le sommeil la regagnait.  Elle allait s'endormir paisiblement lorsqu'un son étrange attira son attention.  Elle tendit l'oreille, mais le bruit avait cessé.  Tsubame ferma les yeux.  Le son se fit entendre de nouveau, plus longtemps cette fois-ci.  Tsubame ouvrit les yeux.  On aurait dit que quelqu'un riait.  La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre inférieure en tremblant.

« _Kaoru est revenue pour m'achever ! » pensa-t-elle._

Discrètement, elle se leva alors que le rire se faisait entendre encore.  S'adossant contre le mur, elle écouta à nouveau.  Le rire se fit plus long.  Tsubame expira de soulagement.  Ce n'était que Yahiko.  Il devait rêver.  À la fois amusée et fâchée, Tsubame alla s'agenouiller sur le futon, Yahiko lui faisant dos.

« Yahiko !  Tu m'a fait une de ces peurs ! » lança-t-elle, en le tirant par l'épaule pour voir son visage.

Elle le lâcha aussitôt.  Des larmes coulaient des yeux clos de Yahiko.  Attendrie, des larmes montèrent aux yeux de Tsubame.  Tendrement,  elle prit, non sans peine, Yahiko dans ses bras et déposa sa tête sur ses genoux repliés.  Ainsi, Tsubame lui caressa amoureusement les cheveux et le visage, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil s'empare imperceptiblement d'elle.

* * * 

Sanosuke ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui.  Megumi s'affairait toujours devant lui dans la lumière dansante des lampes.  Le reste de la pièce était plongée dans la noirceur.  Avec lassitude, il se redressa et s'appuya de nouveau contre le mur.  

« _Je me demande quelle heure il peut être… »_

Megumi poussa alors un long soupir qui attira l'attention de Sanosuke sur elle.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il.

Megumi sursauta, laissant tomber un instrument  qu'elle tenait à la main.  Sans se retourner, elle chuchota :

« Oui, j'ai terminé. »

Douloureusement, elle se leva et s'étira longuement.  Sanosuke jeta un regard furtif sur la table basse.  Le corps du petit Shinta gisait là, sans vie, et pourtant, une respiration constante aurait pu faire croire qu'il était encore bien vivant.  Megumi souffla soudainement la lanterne.  Sanosuke se leva alors.  Ses membres étaient endoloris, une bonne nuit de sommeil, enfin ce qui en restait, lui ferait grandement du bien.  Il allait se diriger vers la porte lorsqu'il s'aperçut que la femme n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.  Dans la pénombre, il fit quelques pas vers elle.

« Megumi, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-il, interloqué.

Silence.  Sanosuke étendit le bras pour toucher Megumi.  Mais il ne rencontra que du vide, car la femme avançait maintenant vers la porte, qu'elle poussa pour sortir sur la galerie.  Sanosuke la suivit.  À l'extérieur, les premières lueurs de l'aube pointaient à l'horizon.  Les traces de la pluie de la veille avaient totalement disparues, laissant place à la rosée matinale.  Au loin, un chien aboyait, et quelque part, dans un arbre non loin, des oiseaux chantaient.  Le parfum de la terre mouillée embaumait.  Doucement, Megumi descendit les quelques marches qui la séparait de la terre.  À petits pas sonores, elle s'approcha d'un arbre centenaire de la cours et s'y appuya, sous le regard curieux de Sanosuke.  Soudain, elle fut secouée de spasmes violents et se laissa tomber sur ses genoux, vomissant.  Alarmé, Sanosuke se précipita vers elle.  Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés, et lui retira ses cheveux du visage.  Tendrement, il lui caressa le dos, alors que la nausée la secouait encore violemment.  Un moment passa, puis cette crise passagère se termina, laissant Megumi tremblante.   Sans toutefois bouger, Megumi dit :

« Laisse-moi, Sanosuke. »

Sa voix était rauque, et l'homme avait peine à croire que c'était la femme qu'il avait devant lui qui avait parlé.  Doucement, il se releva, intimant le même mouvement à Megumi, qui se laissa aller, sans protester davantage.  Avec une certaine tendresse, il la força à se retourner pour lui faire face.  Il prit le menton de Megumi dans ses doigts et releva doucement sa tête.  Ses yeux étaient tristes, il le voyait bien, cependant, pas une seule larme ne semblait prête à s'échapper de leur digue.  Ils étaient secs, mais surtout fatigué.  Alors qu'elle se tenait si près de lui, il ne savait que penser.  Tout était si confus.  La scène dans les cuisines de l'Akabeko lui semblait bien loin, presque un rêve.  Sanosuke plissa légèrement les yeux, et plongea son regard dans celui de la femme renard.

_« __Megumi.  Aishiteru ?  Shiranai… » pensa-t-il alors que ses lèvres s'entrouvraient, comme pour prononcer cette réflexion._

Megumi vit les lèvres remuer, mais ne saisit rien du message.  Sanosuke était étrange ce matin.  En fait, depuis la veille, il semblait que tout allait de travers, à l'inverse de ce qui devait habituellement arriver.  Elle se sentait bizarre, hors de la réalité comme si tout ce qu'elle avait vécu dans les dernières vingt-quatre heures n'avaient été que les tribulations d'acteurs de Nō sur une scène étrangement familière.

_  _


End file.
